It has been a conventional practice to use an organopolysiloxane as the base material to impart water repellency or lubricity to the surface of hair or to protect the surface of hair. Especially, an amino-modified organopolysiloxane is known for its ability to adsorb to hair, thereby protecting hair and imparting softness to hair on account of the amino group in its molecule. (See Patent Document 1: JP-A H09-110653, and Patent Document 2: JP-A H01-190619.) Unfortunately, the organopolysiloxane disclosed in these patent documents is not so effective because of its low adsorbability which does not permit it to remain sufficiently on the hair.
It is a known practice to use a carboxamidepolysiloxane as a hair care cosmetic to protect hair from damage caused by permanent wave, hair dyeing, decoloration, and coloration. (See Patent Document 3: JP-A H10-158150, and Patent Document 4: JP-A 2002-255752.) Unfortunately, the disclosed product is poor in adsorption to hair and ability to impart smoothness and moist feeling to hair.